Spencer Hastings
'''Spencer Hastings' is a main character of Pretty Little Liars. She is the leader of The Liars and a former student at Rosewood High. Spencer is the daughter of Veronica and Peter Hastings and younger sister of Melissa Hastings. Spencer is portrayed by the starring cast member Troian Bellisario. Early Life Birth Spencer and her twin sister Alex were born from an affair between Peter Hastings and Mary Drake, however her biological mother was a patient at Radley Sanitarium and therefore Spencer was given to her father Peter and to her adoptive mother Veronica. Her twin sister was kept a secret from Peter and was given for adoption. She was raised with her older half-sister Melissa Hastings with whom she has been very competitive. Meeting Alison Spencer met Alison in the 9th Grade and joined her group of friends. Affair with Ian When Spencer's sister Melissa was in a relationship with Ian Thomas, Spencer was kissed by Ian and Alison threatned to expose the kiss if Spencer didn't tell Melissa. Later Melissa and Ian's relationship ended. Alison's Disappearance On the last day of summer, Spencer met Alison and the rest of the group of friends to a small party before the end of summer. Alison was being stalked by A and to find out who it was, she drugged Spencer, however Spencer was on drugs and woke up and after a fight between the two friends, afterwards Spencer fell asleep once again. After Alison's disappearance on the last day of summer vacations and after that event, Spencer lost contact with her friends. Pretty Little Liars ''TV Series Season 1 [[Pilot|''Pilot]] Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison were at her family barn, the girls fell asleep and later Spencer woke up before them and heared Alison scream. One year later Spencer was found by Hanna at the mall and both talked after being drifted apart last year. She also told Hanna about Melissa's fiancé. At school Spencer noticed the tension between Aria and Mr. Fitz. At home Spencer noticed that Spencer and her new fiancé Wren were moving to the barn after Spencer spent months renovating it. Wren told Spencer that they could leave but Melissa told him that isn't necessary. At night Spencer was with Wren and both talked about Melissa and she told that usually she doesn't like Melissa's boyfriends. Spencer and Wren were in the kitchen in the next day and he started to massage her, Melissa calls Wren and Spencer leaves. Spencer watched Melissa and Wren kissing through the window and she receives a message "Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell." She remembers the time Melissa dated Ian and that Alison almost forced her to tell to Melissa that he kissed her. Spencer attended at Alison's funeral where she and the girls saw Jenna Marshall, a girl that appeared to be one of Alison's enemies. In the end Spencer and the girls received a message from A and it said "I'm still here bitches! And I know everything -A". The Jenna Thing Spencer Relationships * Hannah Marin: * Aria Montgomery: * Emily Fields: * Alison DiLaurentis: * Mona Vanderwaal: Appearances Pretty Little Liars (160/160) Trivia * After Alison's disappearance she became the leader of The Liars. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hastings Family Category:A-Team Members Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Drake Family